


All I Need

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Miroku reflects on a his life and love...Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge  Day 21 Appreciation





	All I Need

_Exhale…_ With his arms folded loosely over his chest, Miroku closes his eyes, _‘Ahh…  Such a beautiful sunset…’_ It’s red’s and purple hues mixed with regal golds, Kami honors them in such a splendid manner...

“Hoshi-sama, dinner’s ready.”

The melodic sound of his wife calling to him…  _‘Sango…’_   makes the corners of his mouth twitch upward.  His beautiful warrior princess and mother of their three precious children; just the thought alone sends his heart soaring like the birds in this majestic sky. 

He never could pinpoint the exact moment she had stolen his heart, but if he had to narrow it down, maybe, it was right from the beginning.  Okay he’ll admit, it was her physical beauty that attracted him at first, he is a man after all, but watching her fight the first time, wow, had been the only word to make it into his jumbled mind. 

Why would someone like her, pick a poor, travelling monk?  And even now, over 4 years after that moment, he could only offer his gratitude to the Gods for not only sending her to him, but giving her the choice to stay…   

“Miroku?”

Turning to the voice now directly behind him, he smiles and pulls the surprised woman into his arms and gently tightens the embrace as if she would float away.

“Is everything okay, Hoshi-sama, you didn’t come when I called you.”

“Did I ever tell you how much you truly mean to me?”

“You tell me all the time you love me…”

“Sango…” He buries his face even deeper into the crook of her neck, “its not just love, you gave me a family…  For so long I thought I’d never live to see that and I…”  _exhale_ , “I was just thinking, I’m so blessed to have met you...”

“Miroku…”

“With your beauty and noble disposition, y-you could be living a comfortable life with a Lord and yet here you are with me in a small hut, in a tiny village…” 

“Miroku?”

“I am grateful that you chose me too, but I wish I could give you so much more.  Sango, you deserve everything your heart desires, and…”

She pushes him off, “Miroku!” and cups his face between her hands, “I already have everything I want.”

The confused man just blinks, “You do?”

“A loving husband…” she smiles, “three beautiful children…” and kisses his nose, “there’s nothing more I require…”

“A-are you sure,” his widened eyes still reveal the concern behind them, “You don’t want more to life?”

“Mmhmm…” Sango kisses his lips, “Now if you’re done wallowing, get home and help me with those kids!”

 _‘Now there’s my Sango!’_   He grins, “Yes, Ma’am!”


End file.
